Darkness in Light
by Nacris
Summary: Sakura loves Yue but knows that she can never tell him. So she she hides all of her feelings. One day all of those unwanted feelings takes a physical form. Sakura's dark side.
1. Hidden Feelings

Darkness in Light  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
Author's note: Sakura and her friends are 16.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hidden Feelings  
  
Sakura Kinomoto sat at her desk deep in thought. She drew at random on a piece of paper when she was supposed to be doing her homework. Her thoughts, however, were not on the work she was supposed to be doing. She was thinking about a problem. A big problem. Sakura was in love. It was true. She was in love with the one person she couldn't have. Yue. Her quiet and aloof guardian had somehow stolen her heart. She looked outside, noticing the beautiful full moon that shone proudly in the sky. The moon. It was so like him. Beautiful, quiet and so far away and yet so close at the same time. Sakura sighed sadly, knowing that he could never return her feelings. He loved Clow Reed, not her. And it hurt so much. She still acted like the happy girl everyone expected her to be. But inside her heart was tearing into tiny irreparable pieces.  
  
Sakura reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a photo album. She slowly flipped through the pictures. The Sakura cards had made this album for her so that she could never forget her journey to fulfill her destiny. Sakura stopped when she came to a picture of the Final Judgment. There on the Tokyo tower stood Yue. Beautiful as ever. A small teardrop fell from the girl's eyes. She loved him so much, but he would never know. And he surely would never care. He didn't care about her. Sakura quickly wiped away her tears and put the photo album back. She quickly ready for bed, hoping Kero wouldn't back from refrigerator raiding for a while.  
  
Sakura woke up the next morning and went downstairs. She walked through the quiet home. Her father had passed away the previous year. Kero was still asleep. Touya and Yukito lived in a nearby apartment. The attended a nearby collage and went to school every morning with Sakura. They had it set up this way so that Yue could be close to Sakura incase she was in danger or needed his help. But nothing was going on. Sakura wished Eriol was in Japan. He could certainly cause some problems and make things a little more fun. She quickly got ready and met Yukito and Touya.  
  
"Good morning!" She said in a cheery voice with a smile. She noticed the hint of silver in Yukito's eyes and felt her happy face falter. Touya's eyes narrowed as he saw a sad look briefly cross his sister's face. Maybe he would talk to her later.  
  
"Good morning to you too Sakura." Yukito said. Inside Yue watched his mistress. Something was wrong. Her magic was weakened. He knew she had not used her magic for the past few days so there was no reason for it to be weakened. He quickly spoke to Yukito telling him that he wished to speak with Sakura for a few minutes. Yukito looked around, making sure that it was okay for Yue to transform. White wings wrapped around Yukito only to pull back and reveal Yue.  
  
"What's going on?" Sakura asked. Yue looked at her with his usual emotionless eyes.  
  
"Are you well, Mistress?" He asked looking her directly in the eye. She seemed a bit surprised at his question.  
  
"Of course Yue. Why would think otherwise?" She replied.  
  
"Your magic weak. Why is that so?" He said. Sakura thought quickly making up some excuse.  
  
"I haven't been sleeping good lately, and I wasn't feeling good the past few days." Sakura replied, hoping he would believe her. She did stay up late but that was because she couldn't sleep. All she kept doing was thinking about Yue.  
  
"Why are you having problems sleeping?" He asked. Sakura quickly thought up a new story.  
  
"I have a big test coming up in school and I've been studying non-stop for it." She said with a small smile. Yue's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You shouldn't hide behind lies Mistress." He said. Sakura face faltered again. She couldn't tell Yue what was really wrong.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She said and started to walk away. Her heart nearly stopped when he grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him.  
  
"What is troubling you?" He said firmly but gently. His eyes now showed a bit of concern. Sakura looked at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes.  
  
"I don't want to talk about." She said. Yue took hold of her chin in his hand and lifted her head. He was surprised to see tears in her eyes. He quickly let go and straitened to his full height. Sakura now reached up to his chin so he didn't have to bend down as far to look at her properly.  
  
"I did not mean to upset you Mistress." He said. Sakura shook her head and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it. This is something I need to work out on my own." She said. Sakura quickly went to school to avoid Yue. She hurried home after school so that she didn't have to face him. She hurt inside. It took everything in her not to tell Yue how she really felt when he was questioning her. She hoped she could get over this fast.  
  
Yeah I know this chapter is kinda short but they'll get longer. Anyway, review please and no flames.  
  
*Mistress Sakura* 


	2. I want your love

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I want your love.  
  
Yukito walked down the street, on his way to Sakura's house. Yue wanted to see if she was still upset. Maybe this time she would talk him. Sakura's relationship with Yue had grown after she transformed all of the cards. He was no longer cold towards her. When he spoke to her he sounded like he was talking to close friend, even when he called her Mistress.  
  
Sakura was inside her house watching a movie when the doorbell rang. Wondering who it could be, she went to answer the door. She was surprised to see Yukito. She quickly let him in and closed the door. She led him into the living room. As she sat down, Yue transformed. He noticed how her gaze dropped to her knees.  
  
"Mistress, what is troubling you?" He asked, looking at her carefully. Sakura refused to meet his eyes, and remained staring at her knees.  
  
"Nothing is wrong." She replied as if she wanted to believe it herself. Yue sighed softly. Uncrossing his arms he walked over and sat beside her on the couch. Sakura trembled a bit. Yue hesitantly touched her shoulder, trying to get her attention, which seemed to wondering. When he grabbed her shoulder he knew something was wrong. She was too skinny. Even when she was ten she was never this small. He eyed her body carefully and noticed for the first time that she had lost a lot of weight.  
  
"Mistress, when was the last time you ate something?" He asked concerned. Sakura looked surprised by this question.  
  
"I uh can't remember." She said with a small smile. Yue's eyes narrowed. It wasn't good if she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. She wasn't like him. She needed food to survive.  
  
"I think you should eat something. You should also rest so your magic is at full strength." Yue said.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Sakura mumbled. Yue nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Fine. Can you at least tell me a little bit about what is bothering you?" He asked. Sakura sighed shakily in defeat. Maybe she could tell him a bit.  
  
"I'm..........I'm in love." She blurted out. Yue nodded, now knowing what was wrong with her.  
  
"You miss Syaoran. I understand." Yue said. Sakura violently shook her head.  
  
"No! I don't love Syaoran. I love someone else, but he already loves someone and because of it I can't tell him how I feel." Sakura said, tears spilling down her cheeks. Yue was shocked at what she said. He wanted to comfort her but didn't know what to do. Yue scanned the memories of his other form, looking for something that comforts people. He hesitantly pulled Sakura into a hug. He let his chin rest on her head and ran his hand through her hair. Sakura stopped crying and leaned against Yue. She slipped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his chest. Yue wasn't quite sure what to do. He had never been this close to anyone before. Not even Clow Reed. So he just held her.  
  
Sakura was in heaven, being held by Yue. She loved him so much and wanted him to love her in return but knew that he never would. Sakura moved closer to Yue, pressing their bodies together. She glanced up at her moon guardian. He looked so lost. It was clear that he didn't know what to do. Sakura let herself relax and was almost asleep when he spoke.  
  
"Mistress, who is it that you love?" He question gently. Sakura froze. She had never heard Yue sound this tender.  
  
"I can't tell you." She said with a voice that told him not to question any further cause he'll get the same answers. Yue gave her a brief squeeze before letting her go.  
  
"I must get Yukito back to your brother." He said before leaving.  
  
*************************Yue's point of view******************************  
  
I left my mistress's house after our talk but I did not go back to Touya's. Instead I went to the clock tower. That was my favorite place to think. And right now I needed to think. I was confused about what Sakura had said. She didn't love Syaoran, but someone else. I was glad at this news. Syaoran had left Sakura and gone back to Hong Kong to marry some other girl. I felt bad for encouraging that little boy all those years ago. But if Sakura had gotten over him, maybe there was room in her life for someone else. Like me. After Clow had died I promised that I would never fall in love again. But somehow Sakura slowly worked her way into my heart. I didn't even know I had a heart to love her with. But that didn't matter. I had to keep pretending I didn't feel anything for her. We could never be together because of Touya and Yukito. Besides what could see possibly see in me? I was so cold and uncaring towards her after that Final Judgment. It was my own fault that she could never love me. But then what she said came back to me. The person she loved already had someone. Could she still be in love with my false form? Pain I didn't know existed shot through me. My thoughts wandered back to when I held her. I became aware of her. The way she breathed, her scent of flowers, her angelic face framed with soft brown hair. When I held her or was around her, I felt so at ease. At peace, a kind of feeling I had only felt around her and Clow. I was obsessed with her. Even though I would never admit it, I was scared to love again. I wasn't sure if I could deal with a second heartbreak. Plus I was ages older than she is. I know I am just looking for excuses to deny what I feel for her. But there is nothing I can do. Even if she returned my feelings (which would never happen) we couldn't be together. After all Touya and Yukito were together before I discovered my feelings for Sakura. I could never break my false form's happiness. Sighing I flew back to Touya's house and let Yukito take over.  
  
********************************End of Yue's P.O.V.***********************  
  
Sakura looked out the window, watching Yue for as long as she could. It felt so nice to be held by him. She was so upset when he let her go and left. Sakura stopped moving around. She felt strange, like there was someone with her. But there was no one else in the room. For a brief second she felt her aura darken. But it went back to its usual color in a split second. Shrugging it off Sakura went upstairs and prepared for another sleepless night.  
  
Sakura lay down in bed and looked at the moon. She let herself fall into a fantasy of Yue loving her back. She smiled wistfully at the thought. If only it were true. Remembering the tender voice he had spoken to her with she smiled. It wasn't fake or sad. Just hearing that much caring in his voice made her stomach do cartwheels. Her skin tingled when he touched her. Again she had to restrain herself from telling him her true feelings when he held her. She couldn't though. He could never love her back. Plus she had just gained him friendship. She didn't want to lose that after a few years of trying to get close him. For the first time in many nights, Sakura drifted off into sleep, where she dreamt.  
  
She saw herself standing in the middle of the park. She looked around and realized that she wasn't alone. Her heart jumped with joy as she saw Yue standing in front of her, smiling tenderly. She started to run towards him when she noticed another girl. Sakura gasped in shock. The other girl was identical to herself. Only she had black hair and crimson eyes. All of her cloths were black to. Yue was standing between them looking from one to the other. Sakura cried out his name. Yue smiled and walked towards Sakura. The other girl sudden was shouting his name and that she loved him. Yue paused and went to the other girl and embraced her. Sakura felt her eyes burn as she watched Yue hold this other girl.  
  
"Yue, wait I love you too." She shouted. Yue looked up at her with an amused smile.  
  
"Too bad it took you so long to tell me that Sakura. I have already made my choice." He said and kissed the girl in his arms.  
  
Sakura jumped up in her bed. She touched her cheeks and felt tears. She remembered her dream with startling clarity. A type of clarity only visions left. Kero popped up from his 'room' in her desk, asking what was wrong. Sakura quickly told him her dream, making sure left out that it was Yue she saw. Kero frowned thinking.  
  
"It must be a vision. But who was the other girl. And who was it that you said you loved?" He said.  
  
"Uh, I don't know. I've never seen him before." Sakura lied. Unlike Yue, Kero accepted her answer.  
  
"Well, just remember this. It may help in the future. I should tell you that if you do love someone, you should tell them cause your dream may be right. And you could lose them." Kero said before climbing back in bed. Sakura looked outside and stared at the moon again.  
  
"Yeah right. How can I tell Yue that I love him when he still loves Clow Reed?" She asked herself. Sitting on his bed Kero quietly gasped. Sakura was in love with..............Yue!? No wonder she couldn't tell him. Vowing to talk to Yue about this, Kero fell asleep. Sakura crawled into bed and fell asleep.  
  
A girl with long black hair and crimson eyes watched Sakura with interest. The girl's name was Asuka. Her and Sakura looked so much alike. They were like twins. Sakura hadn't meet Asuka yet. But all she needed was a few more days. Then she could have her own body and get what the card mistress wanted. Yue. Asuka shared a desire for Yue, as did Sakura. But their desires were different. Sakura loved Yue and desired him to love her back. Asuka didn't hold love Yue. She had only lust for him.  
  
"Soon Sakura. We shall meet. And your precious moon guardian will be mine." Asuka said with a cold smile.  
  
Well there is the second chapter. I want to thank Yuki, night sparkle, Thaliel, W. Kathy and last but not least MousaS for kindly reviewing my first chapter. Thanks everyone. You guys inspire me to write faster. Please review no flames.  
  
* Mistress Sakura* 


	3. Emotion Release

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Emotion release  
  
Sakura woke up late the next day. Kero was nowhere to be seen but he left a note saying that he went out and would be back soon. Shrugging it off Sakura went downstairs and found Touya waiting for her.  
  
"Onii-chan? What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Waiting for you to get up Kaijuu." He replied waiting for her to yell at him for calling her that. When she didn't he knew something was really wrong. "Sakura, I came over to talk to you. Why were you upset yesterday?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Sakura said, turning away from her brother.  
  
"Sakura, something is wrong. Talking might help." He said in voice that told Sakura he wasn't leaving until he got some answers out of her. She sighed in defeat and sat beside him on the couch.  
  
"I love someone but they already love someone else and I can't tell them." She said hoping Touya wouldn't ask anymore. Unfortunately he did.  
  
"Who do you love?" He asked her.  
  
"I'll tell you if you swear that you won't tell them." She said. When Touya nodded she continued. "I love Yue. But I can't tell him because he still loves Clow Reed and I don't want to mess up my friendship with him."  
  
"But Sakura Yue is understanding. I'm sure he would accept your feelings and maybe someday return them." Touya said trying to make Sakura feel better.  
  
"But even if he did, we couldn't be together." She replied. Touya frowned wondering why. Then he realized that it was because of him Yuki.  
  
"Sakura I'm sorry about me and Yuki. I didn't realize that us being together could hurt you or affect the one you love." Touya said wishing that there was someway that they could all be happy.  
  
"Don't talk like that Touya. You can't help who you love. Your not supposed to. I am happy for you and Yukito. At least you found someone who loves you back." Sakura said. Touya nodded sadly.  
  
"I just feel like it's all my fault that you two can never be together." He said, his voice filled with sadness.  
  
"Touya, you make it sound like we love each other. But we don't or mean he doesn't." Sakura said, her eyes starting to water up. Touya gave his sister a quick hug and left. Even though he would never admit it, he loved his sister and would do anything for her. Even give up Yuki so her and Yue could be together. Touya quickly made his way home and noticed that Yukito was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Kero had flow over to Touya and Yukito's apartment first thing in the morning to talk to Yue. After Yukito transformed Kero took off to the clock tower, Yue silently following him. After landing Yue gave Kero a look, asking him what he wants. Kero thought for a few minutes before speaking.  
  
"How do feel about Sakura?" He asked. Yue looked slightly surprised by this question. He turned away from Kero and gazed at the city.  
  
"I feel nothing for her." He replied not looking at Kero.  
  
"You always were a bad liar Yue. What do you really feel for her?" Kero persisted. Yue turned finally looking at Kero.  
  
"What I feel for Sakura she could never accept or return." He said a sad expression was openly displayed on his face.  
  
"You love her don't you?" Kero asked already knowing the answer. Yue nodded sadly. "You should tell her. You should act on it. Sakura is a kind and loving girl. She would never turn you away. She would easily accept your feelings and maybe return them. You never know." Kero said. Yue shook his head.  
  
"I could never tell her." He replied. Kero sighed at his stubborn brother.  
  
"So you're just going to love her from a far. Like an image?" Kero asked frowning.  
  
"At first I thought I would be happy like that. But now, I can barely keep my sanity around her. I can't stop thinking about her. I love her so much. I want to hold her, kiss her, love her and have her love me back." Yue said in a tender, longing whisper. Words failed Kero when he heard Yue's confession. He couldn't believe what his 'brother' had just admitted.  
  
"You should tell her. She doesn't care about Syaoran anymore. She has no one to love. I'm sure she would let you into her heart." Kero said, trying to tell Yue that he had to tell her. Yue shook his head.  
  
"I can't tell her."  
  
"Will you stop being a stubborn idiot?" Kero hissed, getting annoyed by Yue's stubbornness. Yue opened his mouth to reply but froze. Kero sensing it too was frozen in spot. Sakura's aura. It had gone black. Something was wrong. Yue dove off the tower, flying as fast as his wings could take him to Sakura's house. Kero was a bit behind Yue, following him to their mistress's house.  
  
A few minutes later they landed smoothly in front of the house. Yue immediately went into the house trying to find Sakura. He found her lying in the hallway, only half conscious. She was shaking violently. Yue knelt down and tried to stop her shaking, but he couldn't. Her eyes would change color going from their usual green to crimson. A few streaks of black appeared in her hair. Kero was beside Yue, trying to help him stop Sakura from her violent shaking. Yue reached up and felt her forehead. He was alarmed by how much of a fever she had. Telling Kero to hold her down he went into the kitchen and found an ice pack. He quickly went back to Sakura and held it to her head, trying to bring her fever down. After a while Sakura stopped shaking, her fever came down. Her eyes and hair were back to its normal color. Yue gently gathered the girl in his arms.  
  
"Keroberos, go and tell Touya that I will be here for the night to watch over Mistress." Yue said. Kero had a sudden idea.  
  
"I'll go and tell Touya, if you tell Sakura how you feel." He said. Yue turned to him.  
  
"Fine you watch over her and I will tell him."  
  
"Okay but I won't watch her. I'll stay down here and eat."  
  
"Keroberos! This is no time to playing matchmaker! Sakura's safety is my one and only priority. Now go and tell Touya."  
  
"Not until you promise on Sakura's life that you will tell her TONIGHT!" Kero said.  
  
"Fine! Now go." Yue snapped and carried Sakura upstairs. Kero left with a big smile on his face.  
  
Yue gently laid Sakura on the bed and covered with the blankets. He knelt beside her bed, watching her sleep. He brushed some of the hair on her face away. His hand lingered on her cheek, gently caressing it. Sakura started to stir. Her eyes opened and she looked at him.  
  
"Yue." She whispered. He realized that his hand was still on her face and started to pull away but found that Sakura was now holding his hand. They gazed into each other's eyes unable to look away. Violet stared into emerald. 'I should tell her now.' Yue thought. But when he went to speak he couldn't find the words. Instead he bent down and tenderly pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Sakura wasn't couldn't believe what was happening. Yue her aloof, quiet guardian was kissing her? Her heart was beating against her rib cage so hard she thought they would break soon. Her and Yue parted for a minute and she heard him say, "I love you." Before claiming her lips once again. Sakura hooked her arms around Yue, drawing him closer. Finally they parted due to lack of air.  
  
"I love you too." Sakura whispered. Yue smiled. A true, happy smile. "Are you going to stay for the night?" She asked. Yue nodded. She smiled and patted the empty space beside her on the bed. Yue lay down beside Sakura and pulled her into his arms. The two of them drifted off into a blissful sleep.  
  
Kero flew back in the house threw Sakura's window. Wondering where Yue was he looked around. And nearly had a heart attack. Lying on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms was Sakura and Yue.  
  
"Aw Jeez Yue. You finally tell her how you feel and end up sharing her bed for the night." Kero said and crawled into bed and fell asleep.  
  
I realize that Yue and Sakura might of came together to fast but oh well. Next chapter Sakura's dark side is released. And now some dedication.  
  
To squito. Syaoran will not be in this story. And thank you for saying that it's a good chapter.  
  
To Devie Saves: You wanted the third chapter and you got it. Please continue with the kind reviews.  
  
To Thaliel: The next chapters will be up every few days. Just so you know.  
  
To intoxiCating: Thanks for the nice comments. I will defiantly be continuing with this story.  
  
To W .Kathy: You are the only one who said you LOVE my second chapter. I'm touched. But I'm not sure if this story will have a happy ending. Just kidding. It will *scratches head* I think. ( I write as I go)  
  
To queenhoshi: *wipes tear* I've never had anyone tell me that one of my stories was the best thus far. I thank you soooooo much.  
  
To sunflowerseed: I'm trying to keep this story interesting. I hope I succeed and you keep reviewing.  
  
Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! They really help me a lot! The fourth chapter will be out soon! Review please no flames.  
  
*Mistress Sakura* 


	4. Asuka

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Asuka  
  
Sunlight poured into the room, illuminating the couple on the bed. Sakura woke up, feeling better than she had in months. Beside her Yue started to stir. His eyes open. He smiled slightly and pulled Sakura into a tight hug. They lay there like that for a while.  
  
"Did I wake you up?" Sakura asked. Yue shook his head. "Yue, is there anything we can do to be together without breaking up Touya and Yukito?"  
  
"Not that I know of. Until Yukito decides he's tired of living. Then he would fade off. I suspect he would want that when your brother dies. Until then all we can do is wait." Yue replied. Sakura smiled a bit.  
  
"As long as we can be together in the end I will wait." She said.  
  
"Sakura your young and in high school. I understand if you find someone else." Yue stated with a bit of sadness on his face.  
  
"No there will be nobody else. I belong with you." Sakura said. Yue smiled a bit and kissed her forehead.  
  
"And I belong with you too." Yue agreed.  
  
Then they realized that Touya was standing in the doorway to shocked to speak. His shock was rapidly changing to rage. Sakura realized immediately what her brother thought happened.  
  
"Touya, don't be mad, nothing happened last night. We just went to sleep." Sakura said quickly. He looked over at her, relief clear on his face.  
  
"Good. Because if you lay a hand on my sister, it will be the last thing you do!" He said threateningly to Yue, who looked slightly amused.  
  
"I could have had her last night and you would never know." Yue replied, driving Touya insane with rage. Sakura quickly got up to keep her brother on the other side of the room from Yue.  
  
"Touya leave him alone and Yue! Why do you have to tease him like that?" Sakura scolded. A tiny smile touched Yue's lips. Sakura grabbed her brother's shirt and dragged him from the room. "Touya, keep that temper under control. He wouldn't do anything without it being okay with me. He loves me back, onii-chan. He does. But we can't break up you and Yukito for ourselves." Sakura said, feeling the pain that they could never be together.  
  
"Yes Sakura. Feel the pain. For the more you feel. The stronger I get." Asuka whispered in the back of Sakura's mind.  
  
"Sakura, isn't there anything I can do?" Touya asked.  
  
"Can Yue stay for the night again?" She asked looking at her brother hopefully.  
  
"Yuki doesn't have anything planned so I guess. But if he tries anything you better tell me." He replied. Sakura rolled her eyes and started to walk away. She stopped in mid stride. Her aura changed black again. The ground seemed to sway. Everything was going black and then Sakura knew no more.  
  
The light in her eyes was bothering her and Sakura tried to shift away from it. When it didn't work she opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her bedroom. Touya, Yue and Kero were there, all of them looking worried.  
  
"What happened?" She murmured, sitting up and looking at everyone.  
  
"We were going to ask you the same thing." Kero said.  
  
"Your aura. It changed to black again. Why?" Yue said.  
  
"I don't know. The voice is getting louder. It never stops. I wish it would but it won't." Sakura said holding her head tightly. Yue cautiously approached Sakura.  
  
"What voice?" He asked  
  
"I don't know. It's getting stronger and stronger. She won't leave me alone. At first she was always telling me that you could never love me back. She kept getting stronger when I got weak. Now she found out we feel the same. She's angry. She wants out. She'll never stop until she gets what she wants. I feel her. My every waking moment she's there. Talking to me. Telling me things. I want her to go away but she wont." Sakura shouted as pain radiated through her head. Touya tried to get to his sister but Yue held him back.  
  
"You can't go near her. Something is happening to her. Something even she has no control over. If you go to her, she could hurt you without even realizing it." Yue said.  
  
Sakura fell to her knees, screaming in pain. Her aura changed black again. Then back it's normal pink. Her eyes went crimson then green. Streaks of black appeared in her hair. She was lifted into the air, floating in the middle of her room. She was sudden caught in a beam of light. It looked like some Hollywood special effect when another person started to get pulled out of Sakura. The girl looked exactly Sakura. Except her hair was black and her eyes were crimson. Yue, not even thinking of the consequences ran into the beam of light to get to Sakura and stop whatever was happening. However once he was trapped in the light another body was being pulled out of him. Touya and Kero watched the scene, in utter horror. Finally it was over. Yue was knelling on the floor, trying to catch his breath. Sakura was on her back beside him, looking scared at what had just happened. Yukito was crouched in front of Yue. Asuka was standing, looking slightly amused at the scene.  
  
"Well well. I plan to split two people and end up splitting four." Asuka said, her gaze resting on Yue. A hungered look in her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean and who are you?" Kero yelled, changing into his more powerful form.  
  
"Well, you could say that I am Sakura. Then again I'm not too." She said. Yue carefully helped Sakura stand before protectively slipping an arm around her waist.  
  
"You are not Sakura. Who are you?" Yue demanded.  
  
"You are wrong Yue. I am Sakura. I'm her dark side. The side she's kept locked up all these years. But now I'm finally free." Asuka said.  
  
"How did you get here? Sakura didn't create you!" Kero shouted.  
  
"Actually, she did create me. I was formed by her feelings. All of her feelings. The rejection she felt when he (she looks at Yukito) didn't like her the way she liked him. The jealousy when Syaoran left her for that girl. The hurt when she couldn't tell Yue how she felt. The sadness when her father died. And her newest and strongest sadness. How her and Yue couldn't be together because of Touya and Yukito. But that problem seems to have been solved. All of those emotions made me. The stronger they are, the stronger I am. And the weaker Sakura is. We both have the same magic, just mine is dark. We even have our own copies of the cards. Keroberos, Yue, you are both my guardians. Just as you are Sakura's for we are two halves of one soul. Neither can live without the other." She said emphasizing the last part.  
  
"What do you mean neither can live without the other?" Touya asked.  
  
"Sakura and I share souls. I make up half and she is the other half. You can't live with half a soul. If she kills me than she also dies. If one of us is hurt we share the wounds." Asuka said. She pulled out a knife from her belt and pulled up the sleeve of her shirt. She cut her own arm. Sakura pulled up her own sleeve and was surprised to see a cut, identical to Asuka's.  
  
"You were the voice inside my head." Sakura whispered. Asuka nodded.  
  
"The more negative emotions you felt the stronger I got. That was why I kept talking to you about everything bad that's happened to you. So I could have my own body and get what you want." She said.  
  
"What do you want?" Yukito said. Asuka smiled, a cold smile.  
  
"That shall be revealed in time, Yukito. Now each of us should have one guardian with us." Asuka said.  
  
"Yue and Kero are staying with me." Sakura said immediately. Asuka shook her head.  
  
"You forget. I can control them too. Keroberos, Yue, I order you to come with me." Asuka said. Kero and Yue felt themselves being pulled to her against their will.  
  
"No! I am staying with Sakura." Yue said holding onto her.  
  
"I won't let you go." Sakura said holding Yue tightly. A ball of light surrounded them. When it faded Yue no longer had to follow Asuka's orders. He was freed from her spell. Sakura quickly let go of Yue and went to Kero who was still trying to fight the spell. Sakura embraced the winged lion. Another ball of light burst out from them and Kero, like Yue no longer had to listen to Asuka. She was furious that her light half had broken her spell.  
  
"You may have both guardians but they will not help you." Asuka promised angrily before disappearing out the window. For a few minutes everyone inside the room was quiet in shock at what had just happened. Everyone turned and looked at Sakura.  
  
"What? Why are you all looking at me?" She asked putting on an innocent face.  
  
"So Asuka is your other half. Your dark side?" Yukito asked frowning. Sakura shrugged and nodded.  
  
"She said neither can live without the other right?" Sakura asked  
  
"That's what I heard." Touya replied.  
  
"Well, if I can't live without her than how do I defeat her. I mean we share each other's wounds. She proved that. So how can I kill her without....................killing myself?" Sakura asked fearfully.  
  
"I don't know Sakura. I don't know." Kero mumbled.  
  
"There had to be a way." Yue said thoughtfully.  
  
"What's that on your forehead Sakura?" Yukito asked. Sakura walked over to her mirror and was surprise to see a star made of white light.  
  
"I don't know. I have a white Star on my forehead. Wait, if Asuka is the dark side then aren't I the light side?" She asked.  
  
"Yes that would be right." Yue murmured.  
  
"Then maybe this symbolizes that I am light. If Asuka has one I bet it would be dark because she's the dark side." Sakura said excitedly.  
  
"Okay but how does this help?" Touya asked confused.  
  
"I don't know. But I have a feeling it will." Sakura said.  
  
"Okay and now that Yukito and Yue and separate, you two can be together without interfering with us." Touya said looking at Sakura and Yue.  
  
"Maybe it was a good thing Asuka is here. Other wise Yue and Yukito wouldn't be separated now." Sakura mused. She yawned and said, "I'm tired all of a sudden."  
  
"You and Asuka share power." Yue realized. Everyone glanced at him with a look that said 'what the heck are you talking about?' "Asuka performs a powerful spell and Sakura is tired. Not as tired as she should be which means they share their power." He explained.  
  
"This keeps getting better and better." Kero mumbled.  
  
"Yuki and I will go now." Touya said. Then they left leaving Sakura, Yue and Kero alone.  
  
"Might as well go and eat. I'm hungry." Kero said changing into his smaller form and flying out of the room.  
  
"I'm going to bed. Care to join me?" Sakura said. Yue nodded and lay down on the bed next to Sakura. He quickly fell asleep but Sakura couldn't for a while. She kept thinking about Asuka and whatever she might be planning. After a couple hours she drifted off into sleep and knew no more.  
  
"I really should get my own room." Kero said when he saw Sakura and Yue sleeping together. He crawled into bed and fell asleep.  
  
Well there is the fourth chapter. Hope you guys liked it. I know it was a lot of talking but that was only for this chapter. And that isn't really what Asuka is like. She hasn't shown her true colors yet. She might in the next chapter.  
  
Dedication:  
  
To W.Kathy: You got your wish. Touya and Yukito won't have to break up for Sakura and Yue and thanks for the offer. I will E-mail you if I need help.  
  
To Thaliel: Hee Hee. I wouldn't mind sharing my bed with Yue either.  
  
To Devie Saves: I'm glad you liked the S/Y scene. I'll try to make more in the future chapters.  
  
To GeneWeiss: I wish these could happen in real life too. S/Y do make a cute couple.  
  
To squito: There will be lots more sweet stuff in future chapter.   
  
To Sunflowerseed: Actually the situation will lead to lots of angst. That was why I want them to confess before her dark side gets out.  
  
To queenhoshi: I don't like leaving my readers in the dark so I try and update as much as possible. And if I do say so myself the S/Y scene was Kawaii.  
  
To Night Sparkle: I'm glad you think this story has a lot of potential cause I didn't. I didn't think this story would be this liked and that's why I didn't post it for like three months.  
  
I want to thank all of you for your kind reviews. The fifth chapter will be out soon. Please review and no flames.  
  
* Mistress Sakura* 


	5. Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
Author's note: Okay guys(or girls) I sneaked on the computer so I could  
post this chapter.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Lust  
  
Asuka watched the couple sleep inside her light sides room. The anger and jealousy she felt could only be controlled for a little while longer. She wanted to be with Yue. She couldn't understand what he could see in her light half. She was good, pure, innocent and wouldn't give him what every man wants. She could and would give him that. Of course she wanted the same thing from him. But the problem was he was with Sakura. She pondered at how she could break up the card mistress and her moon guardian. She came up with the perfect plan. Silently Asuka called the moon guardian out of his slumber and to her.  
  
Yue was sleeping beside his love when he felt someone calling him. He quickly woke up and realized it was Asuka. It was funny how he had learned to identify her so quickly. He didn't want to go to her, but she was also his mistress and he had to obey her. He placed a soft kiss on Sakura's forehead and whispered a promise that he would be back soon. Yue quietly walked to the window, spread his majestic wings and took to the air. He quickly arrived at an apartment where Asuka was staying. She let him in through the window.  
  
"You wished to see me?" He said in his cold 'Judgment' voice.  
  
"And to speak to you, my guardian." She replied.  
  
"I will never be your guardian. The only Mistress I have is Sakura. I do not care if you are her dark side. Sakura is my mistress." He said. Asuka shrugged.  
  
"It does not bother me if you look at me like that. But I wanted to tell you something." She stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have lived within Sakura for years. I have watched her life and everything in it. I know everything she does. Somehow through her I've fallen in love with you. I love you." She said, speaking those words so easily. Yue was shocked at what she had said.  
  
"I do not love you. My heart rests with Sakura and it always will." He replied flatly. Asuka lowered her gaze. She got up and embraced the angel. Yue did nothing. She was in a way Sakura and he was forbidden to act against her.  
  
Asuka smiled as she began to cast her spell. When she was done she stepped away from the guardian.  
  
"If that is the way you feel, you may go." She said. Yue dived out of the window, eager to get away from Asuka and whatever spell she might have cast. Yes he knew of the spell and wondered what she was using it for.  
  
Sakura woke up and noticed that Yue was gone. Wondering where he could be she got up and went downstairs to make breakfast. A sleepy lion entered the room to the smell of pancakes. She set a plat down on the table making Kero jump for joy before inhaling them. Sakura smiled and shook her head before starting on her own. She sighed with relief when she felt Yue's aura approaching.  
  
"I wonder where he's been." Sakura mumbled out loud. Kero looked up at her for a second before shrugging and returning his full attention to his food. Both of them quickly finished breakfast and went upstairs to greet the moon guardian. They walked into the room in time to see him topple to the floor from the window. Sakura rushed to his side. (Since when does Yue fall over?)  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked. Yue nodded.  
  
"It just feels like I didn't fall." He replied.  
  
"Don't try and deny it Yue. You fell flat on your butt trying to get in through the window. What happened to the graceful and quiet guardian I used to know?" Kero asked laughing. Yue glared at Kero but didn't argue back. Sakura had the feeling that he didn't want to sink to a stuffed animals level.  
  
"I feel like I was tripped." He said. A curious look appeared in Sakura's eyes.  
  
"By who?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know." Yue replied. "Lets forget about it." He added glaring at Kero who started laughing again. He quickly left the room. Sakura was about to leave when Yue grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Sakura, I want to show you something later." He whispered seductively to her.  
  
"Okay." She replied before letting Yue kiss her. They finally had to pull apart because of an annoying thing called Oxygen. They both went downstairs to find Kero watching TV. They sat on the couch, Sakura on Yue's lap. Yue wasn't watching TV but he was deep in thought, wondering if Asuka's spell had anything to do with his embarrassing fall. Sakura wasn't watching either. Her face was buried in Yue's shoulder and was playing with his hair, which was silkier than she could have ever imagined. They stayed like that until it started getting dark. That was when Yue stood up and walked to the door, cradling Sakura in his arms. Once outside he quickly took off and flew to the beach. A few minutes later he set Sakura down. She looked out at the water. The scene took her breath away. The dark blue water gently splashed onto the beach. The moon and star reflected on the water like perfect mirror images. The trees blew gently in the wind. Cherry blossom petals were being carried in the wind all around them. She watched the scene before her, wishing it would never end. Sakura felt two arms wrap around her waist and someone kiss her neck. Knowing it was Yue, she leaned back into him, moving them closer together. Sakura sighed. She would love to stay like this forever. As long as it was Yue she was with. Sakura turned around and faced Yue before firmly pressing her lips against his.  
  
Asuka watched Sakura and Yue, fire in her eyes. She wanted so badly to switch places with her light side. Maybe she should do that to break up Sakura and Yue. No. She had a better idea that she would put effect tomorrow night. Tomorrow night the card mistress and her moon guardian would no longer be a couple.  
  
Eventually Sakura and Yue had to go back home. Yue carried Sakura home again even though she could have used the fly card. Once they got home the quickly went to bed and fell asleep.  
  
Yue woke up the next day felling odd. He kept having urges to go and see Asuka. But he had already vowed not to unless she called him. Then he would have no choice. Even though Asuka was part of Sakura, Yue didn't like her at all. In fact he hated her. He looked over at the sleeping girl in his arms. Sakura looked so beautiful. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that she was his. He had a sudden fear for Sakura. She couldn't do anything about Asuka without hurting herself. What if something happened to her? Yue forced that thought out of his mind, but his fear lingered. He supposed it would stay until Asuka was gone but Sakura was safe. That was something he didn't know was possible. Beside him Sakura stirred and looked up at her angel. They lay on the bed hold one another for the longest time before Yue spoke.  
  
"Sakura, do you mind if I spent the day by myself?" He asked. Sakura smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Of course not. You can do what ever you want. You don't need my permission." She replied. Yue smiled at her tenderly before getting up. He placed a gently kiss on Sakura's lips before taking off out the window. Sakura watched him go with a fond smile. She went downstairs to make breakfast for herself and Kero who would wake up in a little bit.  
  
Yue sat at the clock tower thinking. He didn't want to be around Sakura because of the spell Asuka had placed on him the previous day. He wanted to make sure she was safe because he didn't know what kind of spell he was under. He didn't want to find out by hurting Sakura either. That was the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
The day went pretty fast for Asuka. She was planning the perfect revenge on her other half. A plan, which included her special moon guardian. She would be crushed when Asuka put the plan into action. Checking the clock she was surprised to see it was already 8:00 PM. She called out to the guardian, calling him to her. Within minutes he arrived. Ignoring the coldness in his eyes she walked up to him and began to kiss him. Yue froze but didn't do anything. Something he felt in her kisses, it had him spellbound. (That's the spell he's under). Within seconds he reacted to the kiss, returning it. It grew deeper and deeper. Yue didn't even notice that Asuka was ever slowly sliding off his robes.  
  
Sakura was sitting at home wondering where her Angel was. He should have been back by now. Growing increasingly worried she felt around, trying to find his aura. When she found it she was shocked. His aura, it was surrounded in an odd emotion. Summoning the Fly card she took off, following Yue's aura. His aura led her to an apartment. She looked in through the window and felt her heart shatter. Standing in the moonlit room was Asuka and Yue. What really surprised and hurt Sakura was fact that they were kissing. It wasn't just a little kiss either. It was a full-blown, not- for-small-kids-to-see kind of kiss. Yue towered over Asuka but it was clear that she was in control of what was happening. Sakura watched as the one man she loved wove his arms around the girl's waist, letting her slid the remainder of his shirt off, leaving him in only his pants. Yue seemed to be aching for Asuka's touch. It was obvious what he wanted. He wanted what she wasn't ready to give him. Maybe he should be with Asuka because she could give him that. The thought brought the tears she had been fighting. They silently poured down her cheeks. Yue suddenly turned and looked at Sakura, their eyes meeting.  
  
Yue had been lost in the feeling of being with Asuka when his senses flared to life and he recognized Sakura's aura. He looked over and was shocked to see her floating in mid air outside the window, tears were pouring down her face as she watched them. All of a sudden she turned around and took off into the night. Yue ran to the window and pushed it open.  
  
"Sakura! Come back!" He shouted after her. Sakura didn't show any sign that she had heard him. She kept flying. Yue turned back and pulled on his clothes.  
  
"Where are you going?" Asuka asked with an innocent tone. Yue grabbed her shoulders and roughly shook her, making sure he didn't hurt her for Sakura's sake.  
  
"You set this up didn't you? You wanted her to see that. That's why you cast that spell on me." He said. Asuka just smiled at him.  
  
Yue dived out the window following Sakura. He quickly caught with her. It broke his heart seeing her like this and knowing that it was him that caused her that pain. He gently took hold of her shoulders, but to his surprise she pushed him away.  
  
"Sakura, I never wanted that. You have to understand. It was her. I didn't know she would dot that. You have to believe me." He said, tenderly brushing her tears away although he felt like crying himself. Sakura watched him with sad eyes.  
  
"Go to her. She can give what I'm not ready to." She said before flying away from Yue, leaving him motionless in mid air.  
  
This chapter may seem a bit sad but it will get worse. Dedication:  
  
To W.Kathy: Asuka is really really violent, but she hasn't shown that side yet. I never thought about doing a lemon but there will be heavy making out.  
  
To queenhoshi: Thanks for reviewing again! I would love for Yue and Yukito to be separate in the show.  
  
To Night Sparkle: Thank you so much. You really encourage me to write more. But now that I'm grounded I wont be writing so much now. (I can sneak on the computer when my parents are at work so I'll try and get the next chapter up soon)  
  
To GeneWeiss: I was getting bored of Sakura or Eriol splitting Yue and Yukito so I thought Asuka should do that. Asuka will be causing a lot of trouble in the next chapter.  
  
To ChibiBakaKitsune: Like I said for GeneWeiss, I was bored or Sakura or Eriol splitting Yue and Yukito so I made Asuka do that.  
  
Anyways Review please!  
  
*Mistress Sakura* 


	6. Control

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Control  
  
After leaving Yue Sakura went home, sobbing all the way. She made it home  
and threw herself on the bed. She knew that it wasn't Yue's fault but  
that didn't stop it from hurting. She wasn't mad at him or anything. She  
was just hurting with a pain so strong she thought it might kill her. Her  
chest was burning from her crying so hard but she didn't even notice and  
continued letting the crystal tears pour down her cheeks. She had never  
known pain as strong as this. The pain was not only emotional but it  
seemed to hurt every part of her. Images of what she had seen kept  
running through her head like a movie she couldn't escape from. She hated  
herself. Maybe if she had dealt with her feelings none of this would have  
happened. Asuka wouldn't be here. But then Yue and Yukito wouldn't have  
gotten separated. Sakura curled up on the floor, not being able to sleep  
in the bed without Yue. Slowly she fell into a deep sleep. One filled  
with nothing but the pain she was feeling.  
  
Yue floated in mid air for a long time, thinking about what had happened.  
Sakura meant everything to him. He had never wanted to hurt her. He loved  
her. Right than and there he vowed to make it up to Sakura in any way  
possible. He could never erase her pain but he would try to. Vowing to  
make her the happiest person on face of the earth he flew to the clock  
tower. Sakura would come to him when she was ready. He wouldn't force her  
to do anything she didn't want to. He just hoped she could forgive him.  
He hoped she still loved him because no matter what happened he would  
still love her. Yue felt around for her aura. It hurt him. The pain  
coming through her tore him in pieces. Thinking of her pain and knowing  
he was the reason for her pain caused crystal tears to form in his eyes.  
  
Asuka idly played with her wine glass as watched what the children of  
magic where going through. Yue blaming himself for what had happened.  
Sakura blaming herself for not dealing with her feelings. Asuka smiled,  
planning an even more hurtful event to come onto Yue and Sakura. Her  
cruel smile grew as she cast her spell. One even the powerful Card  
Mistress shouldn't be able to fight. But the spell wasn't going to be  
cast on Sakura, but on Yue again. A spell of complete control.  
  
Sakura a woke from her slumber feeling Asuka using her magic. She located  
where the spell was being performed and where it was heading. It was  
heading towards Yue's aura. She wondered if she should check on her  
guardian and love but decided against it. It was still too painful to  
face him.  
  
Yue hadn't been able to get to sleep. Not that he had tried. The guilt  
and self-loathing he felt was so strong. It was eating away at him. Then  
he felt Asuka casting another spell on him. He could almost hear her  
cruel laugh in his ears. He prayed he wouldn't hurt Sakura again. If he  
did the pain might just kill him.  
  
(2 weeks later)  
  
Sakura and Yue hadn't had any contact for two weeks. Yue as her guardian  
kept looking out for her but not coming close enough to hurt her. Sakura  
was slowly dealing with her feelings. She realized that it wasn't even  
her fault for not dealing with her emotions before because nobody knew  
this was going to happen. The only one to blame was Asuka. Although she  
was still hurting she decided to talk Yue the next night. She still loved  
him and hoped he loved her. Perhaps they could work through this  
together. That would be a lot better that doing it on their own. They  
could help each other get over their pain. Instead of fighting it alone.  
Sakura had always felt this special bond with Yue even before they had  
confessed their feelings. Like they were one person. All they need was  
each other and each other's love. And they could withstand any situation.  
Or Sakura hoped.  
  
Asuka's eyes narrowed. He light half was planning on visiting her  
guardian tomorrow night. Like Sakura, Asuka had a star on her forehead.  
This connected them allowing Asuka to read Sakura's mind and vise versa.  
Tomorrow night Asuka would put phase two of her plan into action. After  
that Sakura and Yue had no chance of being together. Than Asuka could  
have Yue for herself.  
  
Glancing at the clock Sakura quietly summoned the fly card. Pale wings sprouted on her back. Crouching on the windowsill, Sakura paused wondering if she was doing the right thing. Wondering what was going to happen when she met with Yue again. Deciding this had to be done she pushed herself off the ledge and flew towards the tower.  
  
Yue had been at the clock tower when he felt Sakura's aura approaching. He walked to the edge of the tower and waited for her to arrive. Soon he spotted her on the distance flying towards him. She landed a few minutes later in front of him.  
  
"Yue?" She asked looking at him intently. Yue glanced up at her. Meeting her eyes. She saw what he was feeling. The pain for hurting her. The guilt of what he had done. The worry from the new spell he was under. He moved forward and brought Sakura into a tight embrace. Sakura didn't really know what to do.  
  
"Sakura I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I understand if you can't forgive me. But I do still love you." He whispered to the girl in his arms. Sakura hugged Yue back.  
  
"It's okay Yue. I know you didn't have any control over what you were doing. The only one we can blame is Asuka. And I guess in a way me for not dealing with how things made me feel. I still love you to. I never stopped." Sakura whispered back. Yue's arms tighten around her. They stayed like that, holding one another for the longest time. Yue took hold of her chin and lifted her head to stare deep into her emerald eyes. Finally he leaned down to place the softest of kisses on her lips. Sakura fully responded to him and kissed him back.  
  
Asuka smiled cruelly at the couple. Calling upon her magic she forced Yue to do something he would have never done in a million years. She forced him to hurt Sakura again.  
  
Yue had been kissing Sakura, cherishing the feeling of being able to hold her again when something in him started to take control. He mentally cursed himself for forgetting about the spell Asuka had put on him. He tried to push Sakura away and warn her but he couldn't move. He felt like he was a puppet unable to do anything for himself. He tried to warn Sakura again but the only thing that happened was him picking her up. Yue felt panic and horror set in when he forced Sakura onto the ground and hungrily covered her mouth and body with his own. Yue summoned all the magic he could and tried to fight the spell Asuka had him under, but she was too strong. Vainly he continued to try and through off the spell.  
  
Sakura could sense Asuka's magic in work but didn't really care. All she had to do right now was somehow get away from Yue. Sakura had never really realized how physically strong Yue was before. Until now. She tried to fight him off. In her mind she called out to Kero. She glanced up at Yue and noticed that he too looked like he was fighting something. She remembered the spell she felt Asuka cast and now realized what was happening. A panic she had never known set in as Yue began to pull at her clothes. She pushed at his hands trying to slow him down. Yue roughly pushed her shoulders against the ground and sat on her tiny waist. His hands came up to her shirt, ripping it open with animal ferocity. Now that her shirt was open his hands went down to the waist of her pants. Sakura had worn jeans instead of her usual skirts. Now she was glad that she had picked out jeans. She could fell him trying to undo the button on her jeans. Regretting what she did, Sakura grabbed his shirt in her left hand and pulled her fist back. She hit him square in the face. With his lip now bleeding he continued to tug at her pants. Looking at his face she saw tears trickling down his cheeks.  
  
Something in Yue's eyes changed and he looked down at Sakura. He still looked like he was struggling. "Go! Run Sakura!" He managed to say. Sakura moved out from under him and ran to the ledge just as Kero (in his true form) appeared. Yue, not being able to hold off the spell anymore went after Sakura. She jumped onto Kero's back and they took off. Sakura called the shield card as they went in case Asuka forced Yue to follow them.  
  
Asuka smiled and released Yue from the spell. Her plan had worked perfectly except for when Yue had thrown off the spell. How he had managed that was beyond her. Asuka was more powerful than Yue or Sakura. She tuned into Sakura's emotions hoping to get even more power from her negative feelings. To her ultimate surprise she wasn't sad or upset, just a bit scared. Using their mind connection Asuka listened in on the conversation Sakura was having with Cerberus.  
  
"Kiddo, aren't you upset about what Yue just did?" Kero asked. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"No Kero, I'm not. I know Asuka cast a spell and that was what made Yue do that. I know Yue. And he would never do that to me. Besides it's not like he actually raped me. He managed to fight the spell until I could get away." Sakura replied. Kero agreed with her.  
  
Cursing loudly, Asuka stormed into her bedroom to look up some new spells. However she soon fell asleep. It had taken a lot of her powers to keep Yue under her control.  
  
Sakura picked up the phone and punched in a number in England. After three or four rings a sleepy Eriol picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Eriol, it's Sakura." Eriol's sleepy voice was now alert.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" He asked.  
  
"A lot is wrong Eriol. A little while ago I developed a dark side. Her  
name is Asuka. Apparently I made her from all of my negative feelings. Since than she had been generally ruining my life. Like tonight she placed a spell on Yue and he almost raped me. I just barely got away. And we also share things like power and wounds. When she cut her arms I had on my own arms too. She is also the other half of my soul so I can't live without her." Sakura explained quickly. Eriol frowned.  
  
"Sakura this is really serious. Can you come to England? We need to figure this out and you can give me more detail. I remember something about dark sides but I don't know if it is my memory or one of Clow's." Eriol asked.  
  
"I'll be on the next flight. I have got to get rid of Asuka." Sakura said and hung up. She quickly packed her things. She called the airport and got the times of the flights. She booked one for that night. Looking out the window she could see the clock tower. She paused. She couldn't leave without telling Yue where she was going. He might think she had abandoned him.  
  
"Kero. I'm going to see Yue." She said in a voice that told Kero not argue about it.  
  
"I am going with you then." He replied and jumped out the window and then transformed. Sakura climbed onto his back before taking off to the clock tower.  
  
Yue was at the clock tower sitting with his face in his hands. His grief was beyond tears. He couldn't believe what he had almost done. The one girl he loved more than life it self, he had almost raped. He did nothing but endanger her and hurt her. Some guardian he was. He couldn't even protect his mistress from himself. Maybe she was better off without him.  
  
"I could never be better off without you." A voice said. Yue looked up. Standing right in front of him was Sakura. He quickly stood up.  
  
"Sakura go. I might hurt you. Asuka could reactivate the spell." He said urgently. Sakura smiled comfortingly at him.  
  
"She's asleep Yue. She can't control you in your sleep. I know that what happened was not your fault. Asuka used a controlling spell on you. I came her to tell you that I don't blame you for what happened and that I am leaving for England. Eriol told me to go there and we'll figure out what to do about Asuka. He remembers something about dark sides but he's not sure if it's one of Clow's memories or his. So I may have to go back in time and see Clow Reed again." Sakura said. Yue nodded and hugged Sakura tightly.  
  
"Be careful Sakura. I will be waiting for you when you get back." Yue said. Sakura nodded and pulled away and left.  
  
Her and Kero (hidden in her bag) made it to the airport in Tokyo and boarded the plane. She sat in her seat, looking out the window. She looked at the beautiful crescent moon and thought about Yue for the whole trip.  
  
Anyway there is chapter 6. Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a little bit of a writer's block. But don't worry I know what is going to happen for the rest of the story.  
  
Dedication:  
  
To Bunny: Yup it's sad alright!  
  
To Lunargirl018: So sorry I made you cry but don't worry the story  
will have a happy ending.  
  
To GeneWeiss: I can't imagine Sakura doing that but Asuka is bad,  
really bad. And you'll soon find out just how bad.  
  
To Squito: You got your wish! Sakura understood and Touya didn't beat  
up Yue. (I would never let Yue get beat up! ^.^)  
  
To Chibibakakitsune: Darn straight, poor Saku!  
  
To queenhoshi: I won't get myself in trouble but hopefully the next  
chapter comes out soon!  
  
To Crystal-chan2: I will update when I can!  
  
To Glory230: I'll try to update as much as possible.  
  
Anyway review please and no flames.  
  
*Mistress Sakura* 


	7. We're Dying

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. But one day I will invent a new  
technology and steal it from CLAMP and then rule the world!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
We're dying  
  
"How was your flight?" Eriol asked a tired looking Sakura. She managed a small smile and shrugged.  
  
"It was okay at first but too long." She said making a face. Eriol nodded sympathetically and guided Sakura towards the car.  
  
"We have a room prepared for you so you can rest. We thought you would be a little tired from the trip." Eriol explained. Sakura nodded gratefully and got into the car. Eriol went around and got into the driver's seat. Sakura stared out the car window, looking at the moon deep in thought. Eriol glanced over at her with a sly smile.  
  
"Is there something between you and Yue?" He asked. Sakura face flushed red.  
  
"Yeah, we um love each other." She mumbled. To her surprise Eriol frowned a bit.  
  
"How are things between you two after what Asuka did?"  
  
"Yue was really upset. He seemed to think I was better off without him. I wasn't upset because I knew Asuka forced him to do that. Yue would never do that to me." Sakura said. Eriol nodded  
  
"Yue has a lot of respect for you and your decisions."  
  
They arrived at Eriol's home and Eriol quickly ushered her inside the mansion. Waiting in the hall was Mizuki-Sensi, Nakuru and Spinel. Nakuru ran up to Sakura and hugged her tightly before nearly talking her death. Eriol promptly led her away from the over enthusiastic Nakuru. Mizuki-Sensi put her arm around Sakura's shoulders and led her upstairs to her room. Sakura collapsed on the bed, to tired to move. She slowly drifted into sleep wishing she was in her own bed and in Yue's arms.  
  
Asuka woke up from her sleep. She noticed she felt a little bit weak. She wondered why. She had slept enough to restore her powers. She shouldn't feel weak. Puzzled she tuned into Yue's aura and found he was at full strength. She tried to find Sakura but couldn't locate her aura. Straining she picked up on it somewhere in the world. Concentrating hard she located her light half in England. Swearing softly she realized Sakura had gone to see Clow's reincarnation.  
  
Sakura walked into the kitchen and found everyone already there. She gave them all her usual cheerful smile and bid them good morning. Kaho nodded and set a plate of breakfast in front of Sakura. Sakura thanked her and began eating.  
  
"Sakura, today we are going to look in the library for information on dark sides. I hope we find a book on. I really don't want you wasting your magical powers going back in time again. Nakuru and Spinel are going to help us. It shouldn't take more than a week." Eriol said. Sakura nodded and then remembered something.  
  
"Eriol, I have to call my brother I didn't tell him I was coming here. He'll be worried about me." She said in a rush.  
  
"It's okay Sakura. I phoned Touya and told him that you were here and are all right. I explained why you had come. He said he would tell Yue that you had made it here safely." Eriol explained. Sakura nodded and thanked him.  
  
After breakfast Sakura, Eriol, Spinel, Nakuru and Kaho went into the library. Sakura walked around the large room wondering how they were going to get through all the books in a week. Just then Kero floated into the room glancing at the shelves of books.  
  
"Please tell me we don't have to go through all of them." He said looking at Eriol, who nodded that they did. Kero groaned loudly and tried to fly out the room but Kaho grabbed his tail and pointed him to a shelf. Mumbling dark comments under his breath Kero opened the book and went through it.  
  
Everyone pulled a stack of books off the shelf and began going through them. Sakura found books on every subject, except the one she was looking for. Not finding anything in the book she was looking through, Sakura put it back on the shelf and grabbed another one. It went on like this for the whole day until they had dinner. Sakura was just going up to her room when Kaho called her back down.  
  
"Sakura, you have a phone call." She said. Feeling a bit confused at who it was she picked up the phone only to meet Tomoyo on the other end.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, how come you didn't tell me where you were going? How come you haven't been in school for like a month? What is going on?" Tomoyo yelled into the phone.  
  
"Sorry Tomoyo I forgot to tell you I was coming to England. I came here because I now have a dark side and she's been trying to ruin my life. So Eriol is trying to help me get rid of her without killing myself. She's part of my soul so I can't live without her. I wasn't at school because............I forgot about it. I mean I had to deal with Asuka. And all the things she was doing." Sakura explained.  
  
"A dark side huh? I wonder what dark Sakura would act like?"  
  
"You don't want to know. Jeez she's been ruining my life and driving everyone insane. It's awful. She's trying to break me and Yue up for some odd and unapparent reason." Sakura said with an angry sigh.  
  
"You and Yue? You guys are together?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes and she's trying to break us up."  
  
"That's awful. Why would she do that?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I don't know." Sakura replied. Her and Tomoyo talked for about an hour more before getting off the phone. After the phone call Sakura went to bed.  
  
The next three days went much like the first. Each day they would spend in the library, looking up things on dark sides. So far they hadn't found one thing on the subject. Sakura was beginning to feel really discouraged. Eriol was starting to get frustrated and worried for some reason. Sakura overheard him and Kaho saying something about getting weaker but she didn't want to eavesdrop so she had merely continued with what she was doing.  
  
The next day Sakura was walking down a hall on her way to the library when she found Eriol unconscious on floor. She grabbed his shoulders and tried to shake him awake but he didn't wake up. She used her magic to call everyone to her. They arrived a minute and weren't to shocked to see Eriol the way he was. They brought Eriol into his room and made sure he was comfortable before leaving Spinel to watch over him.  
  
"What happened to Eriol?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nothing. He's having a vision from his past life." Kaho explained. Sakura felt relieved. Eriol was a really good friend of hers and she didn't want him to get hurt. Sakura decided she should keep looking in the library. Kaho came into the library about an hour later saying that Eriol was awake and wanted to talk to her.  
  
Sakura went to Eriol's room and sat beside him.  
  
"Sakura, don't bother looking in the library anymore. In my vision, you were asking Clow Reed about dark sides. Which means we couldn't find anything on dark sides in the library." Eriol paused and got up. "Whenever your ready to go back in time, let me know."  
  
"I should go now. I'm ready." Sakura replied releasing her staff and pulling the return card out of her pocket. Eriol nodded to her. She through the card in the air and struck it with the staff. As soon as this happened a soft voice filled Sakura's mind.  
  
"Where do you wish to go, Mistress?" The card questioned.  
  
"Please take me back to before Clow Reed past away." Sakura replied in her mind. A giant black circle appeared in front of her.  
  
"Be careful Sakura!" Eriol shouted as she stepped into the black void. She waved at them and disappeared into the past.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes to find herself beside the tree she had seen on her last visit into the past. Glancing around she noticed with some disappointment that Kero and Yue weren't here this time. Only Clow was beside her.  
  
"Hello Sakura." He said, greeting her as he put his book down.  
  
"Hello Clow. Like the last time I was here I have to ask you something." She said, getting right to the point and earning a small smile from the magician.  
  
"Well since you are obviously on limited time, what is it you need to know?"  
  
"About a month ago this girl named Asuka separated herself from me and said she was my dark side. She said she was made from negative emotion from me and that we share souls. Apparently I can't live without her and obviously I can't destroy her without destroying myself. That's the problem; I need her to be gone. She's ruining my life." Sakura quickly explained. Clow frowned a bit, thinking hard.  
  
"There is only one way to get rid of her. You must make her see good. She was made from negative emotion. That is all she knows. She does not know happiness or love. You must make her see that. Then she will become light like you and you two will be rejoined." Clow said. Sakura thanked him and left for her own time.  
  
Sakura stepped out of the black void and into Eriol's bedroom. He was still there waiting for her to return to the present. Sakura stumbled a bit as she moved to Eriol to tell him what happened. After her explanation Eriol instructed her to go to bed and rest until her powers were restored. Sakura let herself fall on the bed. Something was wrong. Even when on her first trip to the past she never felt this weak. The last thing she saw was Eriol pulling the blankets over her with a worried look.  
  
Eriol went out into the hall where Kaho was. He could sense her anger at him and knew the reason for her fury.  
  
"Why did you let her go? You know her powers are decreasing rapidly. You know that if she had stayed in the past for a few more minutes she could have died. Why did you let her go?" Kaho demanded, letting her anger get the better of her.  
  
"I had no choice. She would have gone eve if she knew what could happen. We both know that." Eriol answered.  
  
"But you let her go without even telling her that her life is in danger. Her magic is so low we're lucky she's still alive. And you let her do this. You brought her here, knowing it might kill her. You let her go into the past knowing this whole time her magic is slowly being drained. We both know that two halves of soul can't be separated like this. Sakura could die tomorrow and it would be all your fault!" Kaho shouted at Eriol. Eriol lowered his head and acknowledged the slight wetness in his eyes.  
  
"I Know. I gave her the burden of having to deal with this all. It's my fault. All of it. None of this would have happened if she never had the cards. She's so strong. I don't know what I'd do if she died. If she's not better tomorrow we'll take her back home." He said.  
  
"It may already be to late."  
  
Back in Tomoeda, Yue was restless. Sakura had been in England for about a week now and not heard from her except the day she got there. Gazing out at the city, Yue frowned wondering why his magic was decreasing. He tuned into Asuka's power and went numb with shock. Her power, she should be dead by now. Realizing that about Asuka made him thing of what was happening to Sakura. He quickly flew to Asuka's and found her lying weakly on the bed.  
  
"Yue." She murmured as he moved closer to her.  
  
"What's happening? Why is your magic so weak?" He demanded.  
  
"Sakura is too far away from me. It's too much power to sustain both of us with that distance between us. Our power has almost reached its limit. There's not much time left." Asuka whispered. Her breathing was labored and her forehead was covered in a fine sheet of sweat.  
  
"What's happening to you two?" Yue asked, fearing the worst. Asuka smiled weakly. It was not her cruel smile, but a sad one. The words she spoke made tears of fear trickle down Yue's cheeks.  
  
"We're dying."  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. I've kind of lost my inspiration with this story and was thinking about deleting it but I wont. I'll keep trying to come up with half decent chapters for my readers. Thanks to Kandi7, Yue's lady, GeneWeiss, Lunargirl018, W. Kathy and last but not least Queenhoshi. Please review and no flames.  
  
*Mistress Sakura* 


	8. Saving Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, its characters or story line. I make no profit from this story. It's just for fun.

Chapter 8

Saving Sakura

Sakura lay still, unmoving in her bed. Kero was perched beside her on her pillow keeping watch over his weak mistress. Several time throughout the night he hovered over her to feel the warm breath enter and leave his mistress to assure himself she was still alive. Eriol and Kaho also popped in from time to time. The last time had been just after midnight to inform Kero that they were catching a flight in a few hours back for Japan. Kero had gathered up Sakura's items and stuffed them in her suitcase, before taking up his watch.

Just as the sun was rising Eriol entered the room quietly. He stood beside the bed, watching Sakura as she slept. If not for the faint breathing one might think her already dead. Eriol sighed and looked to the small guardian.

"Kero-Chan. There may be something you can do to buy us more time. I fear she will not make it back to Japan. When you feel her magic can sink no lower you can transfer some your own powers to her. You make your own power, yes, but you do contain some of the powers of the current master. If your going to try it I suggest doing it at the last second possible, for that will buy us the most time." Eriol said as he carefully picked up Sakura and carried her out of the room. Nakuru came in and picked up Sakura's suitcase and followed Eriol, a solemn expression on her normally happy face. Kero followed silently, deeply scared for his young mistress. Everyone packed themselves into the car and raced to the airport. They boarded the plane without problem and settled in to wait out the long flight.

Yue sat beside Asuka's bed watching her, wondering about Sakura. Although terribly weak himself he refused to give up his watch. Asuka was his only way to know Sakura still lived. His hand rested on her left side, against her rib cage so he could feel the weak but steady heartbeat. Sighing he lay his head down and gave unwillingly into sleep.

Early in the afternoon Asuka woke abruptly, startling Yue from his deep sleep. Lifting his head he looked down at her. She beckoned him close.

"Water…" She croaked hoarsely. He found a glass of water on her bedside table and lifted her head a bit so she could drink easier. Once she had drunk to her fill she lay back down. "Sakura comes." She said softly, "But not in time."

Yue froze as the words fell from her mouth. Setting the glass back down he sat back down and contemplated Asuka. Without saying anything he placed a hand on either side of her face and leaned down to place his forehead against hers. The magic circle surrounded them as he transferred all the energy he dared to her.

Meanwhile…

Kero watched his mistress intently as their plane flew on. Finally, when he could bear it no longer he gently lay on her barely moving chest. Eriol draped a heavy blanket over them, full of spells to block anyone from seeing the magic transfer. Kero focused on his own power and located the bit of magic inside himself that belonged to Sakura. He forced it into his weak mistress. Unknown to him, Yue had just transferred his power to Asuka. The combined energies woke both Sakura and Asuka. Sakura looked around bewildered at her surroundings. Eriol smiled, relieved and sat down beside her to explain things.

"We are a flight back to Japan. I'm sorry for not telling you, but you and Asuka cannot be separated like this. It's too hard for the power that you share to be spread out. As Bilbo said in Lord of the Ring, its like butter scrapped over to much bread." He explained. Sakura smiled softly and nodded.

"It's okay Eriol-kun. I know you had my best interests at heart." She said quietly as she drifted back off to sleep. Eriol tucked the blanket firmly around to keep her nice and warm before returning to his seat. Kaho looked over at him. He could see the question in her eyes without her having to ask it.

"It will be close but I think she will pull through. Hopefully Yue is taking care of Asuka." He said. Kaho nodded and settled into her seat, relieved. Everyone but Eriol and Kero closed their eyes to sleep for the rest of the flight.

Several hours later the plane made a smooth landing on the Tokyo landing strip. Everyone got off the plane in a rush, Sakura supported between Eriol and Nakuru. Eriol, having made arrangements before hand for a rental car, was pleased to see their car ready and waiting for them. Carefully getting Sakura in they drove like mad, trying to get her and Asuka together.

Yue sensed Sakura as soon as her plane landed. He stood quickly and went to pick up Asuka but had to stop. His weakened state left him dizzy and a little nauseous. Swallowing hard he shoved those feelings aside as best he could and gathered Asuka up in his arms. Heading to the open window his wings materialized and he dived out. He heard Asuka gasp in surprise as she woke finding herself plummeting to the ground. At the last minute he spread his majestic wings and glided rapidly in the direction of Sakura's home, knowing Eriol would take her there.

Yue was not surprised to see Touya and Yukito waiting for him in the living room. Even without his powers he still somehow knew when Sakura was in trouble. Big brother intuition he supposed. He carried Asuka up to Sakura's room and laid her on the bed. Moments later there was a knock at the door. Touya answered it, revealing Eriol holding an unconscious Sakura. Without saying a word Eriol carried Sakura up to her room and laid her beside Asuka. He gave a nod to Kaho who ushered everyone out except Kero and Yue.

"I know you both have given up energies to keep them alive, but more must be done." Eriol said quietly knowing everyone was standing outside the door. Kero and Yue glanced at each other with a look that clearly said they would do everything they could to save their beloved mistress. Eriol nodded and joined Sakura and Asuka's hands. "Remember when you bonded with her staff when I placed my judgment on her?" he asked, earning a nod from both guardians. "This will be something similar. Instead of fusing your powers with her it will require more than that." Eriol paused, hesitating on how to word his next sentence. "Sakura and Asuka are dying at this point. Her soul, severed but still moving as one, is trying to depart this world. You must ground it. You will need to fuse souls with her. Act as a grounding line for her. In her weakened state you should be stronger than both of them." He explained as he laid a special burning incense stick between their hips. The scent was something neither had smelled before. It was a combination of the purest magic, the darkest magic, Sakura's distinct cherry blossom scent and Asuka's jasmine scent. Eriol nodded that Kero and Yue should breath the perfumed smoke coming off the smoldering stick. Both guardians did not hesitate and plunged their faces into the smoke and breathed deeply. Eriol watched in silence as the bodies of both guardians dropped to the ground.

Kero and Yue stood in a gray place with no sky, ground, and landscape. Nothing existed here except the mist that consumed everything. They stood quite still trying to sense the presence of Sakura and Asuka but couldn't. Kero stood in his true form sniffing, trying to pick up a scent. Finally, they decided they couldn't be much help just standing there and decided to walk. They picked a random direction and set a brisk pace. The mist was confusing. They couldn't tell if they were walking straight or in circles.

Both stopped rather suddenly, Kero walking into Yue. Peering around the still moon guardian Kero could make out a swirling in the mist, watching he could see shapes starting to focus. There was a lake of crystal clear water. The water had a strange feel to it. It felt exactly like pure magic. Suddenly Sakura and Asuka appeared beside the lake, both struggling to reach the water first.

Sakura tripped and fell but grabbed Asuka's leg bringing her to the ground beside her. Not bothering to get up, she scrambled on her hands and knees towards the water. Asuka threw herself on top of Sakura and grabbed a handful of her hair to hold her back. They were so caught up in their struggles that they didn't noticed the guardians until Kero held Sakura down to the ground, while Yue pinned Asuka down with her hands behind her back. They both looked up the guardians in surprise. Sakura quit her struggling, while Asuka tried all the harder, making her difficult to hang on to. Yue glanced at Sakura with an apologetic look before striking Asuka in the back of the head with just enough force to knock her out. Sakura winced but understood.

"You must both touch the water at the same time if you wish to live. It contains your magic. But you both must consume it for both halves of the soul needs it." Yue said softly while picking up Asuka and carrying her down to the water's edge. Sakura, getting released by Kero followed. Yue held Asuka's fingers above the water while Sakura did the same. Kero counted to three for them. Yue thrust Asuka's hand in while Sakura did the same.

Sakura gasped at feeling the magic re-enter her. The water was trying to pull her in. She fought trying to yank her hand back but couldn't. Kero nudged her and whispered for her to put her arm around him and hang onto his armor. Sakura did, fear in her eyes. Meanwhile Yue was holding onto the unconscious Asuka as the water tried to pull her in as well.

"What's happening?" Sakura asked, breathless with the effort of keeping herself on the shore. Kero grunted with effort and left the explaining to Yue.

"The water not only represented your magic but also the afterlife. Your powers are so weak that the guardians of the afterlife are trying to bring one of you to their realm in hopes that the other will survive. We can't let that happen. They are judging by the strength of your powers normally. You feel like you have the strength of two completely separate beings and souls. They don't realize you are two halves of a soul. We must keep you both here or you will die." Yue said clinging desperately to Asuka. Sakura nodded in understanding.

She glanced over her shoulder at the water, which was no longer clear and calm. It was black and churning. Squinting she could make out figures at the bottom. They beaconed her to come to them. Without thinking her grip on Kero started to slacken as she was drawn to the figures. Yue and Kero cried out for her to hang on but their cries fell of deaf ears. She reached out with one hand towards the figures.

Just as her hand went to make contact with the water a bright light burst from the surface. The light blinded all on the shore. Sakura, drawn by curiosity was the first to look back. Her mouth fell open in shock as the image of her mother standing on the surface was there. Nadeshiko smiled at Sakura.

"Mother?" Sakura asked softly, not quite believing what she was seeing. Nadeshiko smiled and nodded, her expression serene.

"Your time has not come yet Sakura. You must fight. Don't give into them. You have so much to live for." She said gently touching Sakura's cheek. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"I will fight mother. Don't you worry. Your right. I have my time, but it isn't now!" Her voice full of determination she yanked her hand away from the figures and gripped Kero all the tighter. The image of her mother faded as Sakura yanked herself from the water with Kero's help. Asuka fell free from the water's grasp as well. Everyone collapsed in a heap beside the now still waters. Before any of them could utter a word Kero and Yue were thrust back into their own bodies.

Eriol watch silently as Kero and Yue climbed to their feet and moved closer the see their mistress. Sakura opened her eyes a crack and smiled. Asuka lay awake but her eyes closed. Sakura struggled to sit up but Eriol firmly pushed her back down

"You both need much rest." He said softly watching her nod and relaxed into her bed. He turned to leave but stopped and grinned as he heard both of their stomach's growling. "But perhaps after you eat something. I shall have food brought here." He added as he headed out the door.

As soon as Eriol was gone Yue knelt beside Sakura taking her hand in his. She smiled weakly at him. Sighing in relief Yue leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled and closed her eyes resting under his watchful care.

Asuka abruptly rolled onto her side with her back to Sakura and Yue, jealous of the two. Yue glanced at her thoughtfully, and settled down on the floor beside the bed still holding Sakura's hand. Yue remained like that until Eriol came back in the room with a large tray of food for the girls. Yue helped Sakura while Eriol helped Asuka. Once fed both girls drifted back off to sleep.

Downstairs everyone sat in the living room sipping tea and pondering the problem.

"Well as soon as they are both well I expect Asuka will be up to no good again." Eriol said softly, swirling the liquid in his cup around gently. The others nodded in agreement.

"What can we do? I mean we can't kill her and she said that Clow Reed said Asuka needs to be shown the lighter side of life. How can we make her see that?" Touya muttered thoughtfully. Yuki looked around the room at all the glum faces.

"What if…what if she was made happy by getting what she wants? Isn't happiness a good emotion?" He said slowly. Everyone looked at him in confusion. He hurriedly explained, "Asuka was made from everything bad Sakura ever felt. Deep down…what if she's jealous of everything Sakura has. She has a family who loves her and takes care of her. She has friends that look out for her. She has Yue and Kero to be with her always. Not to mention she has all this power and the cards at her disposal. What if…she had those? What if she was loved and cared for?" He asked softly. Eriol leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful expression.

"Its worth a try. It would certainly make her feel good things but the problem doesn't lie with her feeling these things. It lies with our performances being genuine. I suspect that she knows us well enough through Sakura that she'd be able to realize that we'd be putting a show for her. Those spending time with her would have to be genuine about how they feel. How many of you can do that? Genuinely care for her?" He asked glancing around at everyone. Most avoided his stare. Yukito smiled softly.

"But she IS Sakura isn't she? We could all just pretend it's her we're spending time with. We would just have to be careful to make sure she doesn't see it that way or I think it would make her angry." He said. Eriol nodded slowly.

"It might work." He agreed. Touya set his teacup down on the table with unnecessary force.

"Ok I can accept spending time with her and all that stuff but giving her the cards? No way. She has already proved what she is capable of without them. Can you imagine what she could do if she was in control of them?" He said. Kaho nodded.

"I would have to agree on that point." She said looking at Eriol. He closed his eyes and thought for a while. After several long moments he opened them and looked around. Holding up one finger he left the room and headed upstairs. He returned a minute later with book containing the cards. "What are you doing Eriol?" Kaho asked curiously.

Eriol opened the book and began searching through the cards. Finding the one he wanted he held it up. It was mirror card. "I suggest a compromise. They can both only call on the cards so many times a day. Lets say that on any normal day Sakura and Asuka can both use the cards in equal amounts. So if Asuka doesn't use them at all neither can Sakura. If they both want to use them they both need to approve the use. That way Asuka can still have some control but it wont be anything that Sakura can't stop from happening if it's wrong."

The others nodded in agreement of this decision, not being able to see any other solution that would satisfy everyone. Eriol held up Mirror and focused his magic into it. "I may not be Clow or the current master but the card should recognize my power enough to speak to me." He said. He smiled, as the card appeared standing beside him. She looked at him curiously.

"Hello Mirror. I am Clow's reincarnation. I'm glad you answered my call. I have asked you here to discuss something important for Sakura. I know the cards do not want anything to do Asuka but I have a request. We want to help Sakura with this problem but we need to come to an agreement on the cards. Asuka wants control over you all as well. So I propose a split of power governing the cards for now. You both have equal control." He said. Mirror glanced at the book, which had begun to glow softly.

"The cards do not want to be used by Asuka. She will use us for bad things and we want no part of that." She said softly. Eriol smiled.

"I understand that. By she would not have total control over you. Anything she wants to do with the cards Sakura would have to approve and vice versa." He explained. Mirror thought for a moment.

"I believe we could do that for our Mistress but only for a short time. We do not want to be under Asuka's control, shared or not, for long." Eriol nodded in understanding before glancing at everyone else. They all seemed to still be in agreement so he thanked mirror and cards for their help and returned her to her card form.

"That solves that problem. Now we just have to wait for them to recover." He said picking up his cup of tea once more.

"Just think…another Sakura with different coloring! That means all new outfits to match! The wardrobe possibilities are endless!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Eriol smiled while everyone stared blankly at her.

"I think you would be the best candidate to befriend Asuka first" He said with a chuckle.

A/N: I am so sorry to my readers for the stupidly long wait for this. Life has gotten fairly busy. Trying to go to school for college and I got married. I now have two children who are 2 years apart. Its been keeping my on my toes with so little me time I can barely go to the bathroom. But my son is getting bigger and I find I'm starting to have a tiny bit of mom time now. So hopefully the next chapter will be out without to long of a wait.

That being said I would like to thank everyone for the words of support and comments that made it possible to continue this story. With my now hectic life, I probably would have abandoned my account had it not been for the constant positive feedback from my readers! So a huge thank you goes out to everyone! You guys are my inspiration and reason for continuing to write instead of catching up on sleep and housework. (The dishes will still be there tomorrow!) Thank you everyone!

*Nacris*


End file.
